wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Neon, Angel, Hero, M-NUva and Groxiuos vs. Secret
Hee-Hee. -Takes form in space, looking at Earth- Next planet. Hee-Hee. -Arbiter teleports behind Secret- "Next planet for what?" Hee-Hee. You'll find out. -Turns into black ooze that floats to Earth, eventually crash lands on Earth- -Arbiter teleports next to the puddle of black sludge that Secret is.- "Oh, I'm sure I know what it is. I just wanted to hear you say it." Hee-Hee. -Takes form- I see. Well... You're so sure... But... It's a secret... So think what you may wish... -Starts walking- -Hey Micheal! I'm not here to challenge you but! Instead I'm going to watch a future battle you're wanting with someone. First time for everything huh? Unless you wish to die, then hide. -Starts walking away to go and do some things- "I challenge you friend". M-NUva smiles. Hee-Hee. Then your death will be quick. M-NUva frowns. "I hope not." -M-Nuva feels sick for some sudden reason- Groxiuos appears "You won;t escape me so easy M-NUva"! "Groxious?" Groxiuos notes M-NUva's sickness. "Well well well, where is your icecream now?" M-NUva frowns more. "I dont need this right now." "I don't care!" Groxiuos punches M-NUva in the gut. "Well now." M-NUva is bent over on the ground. M-Nuva! -Hero Forever appears on the battle field- Are you okay? Hee-Hee. So many heroes. How... Weird... Hee-Hee. -The ground begins to crack- "Oh no...." M-Nuva jumps of the ground. Hee-Hee. -It stops cracking- "Friend...why?" I have no friends. None. -Lava comes out of the ground- Hee-Hee. "Your my friend. M-NUva creates a barrier of wind around him blocking the lava. No... I have no friends. Now... You should leave. -Vanishes, reappears inside M-Nuva's mind, begins messing with his mind, mixing up memories, slowly breaking his mind- M-NUva looks around. "Hero! Are you okay?" M-NUva starts to lose sight. M-Nuva! -Hero Forever begins to run towards him- -Makes M-Nuva hit Hero "Back off Hero! I dont want to hurt you." M-NUva cringes as he tries to get the secret out of his mind. Hee-Hee. As you resist more, the faster your death comes... Let him go, Secret! Hee-Hee. I'm not foolish as Malovus was, I'm not going to stop. Hee-Hee. M-NUva stops resisting and goes limp. You're just slowing your death... M-Nuva! You have to keep fighting him! Hee-Hee. -Breaks the memories of Hero- "Hero!" M-NUva looks around helplessly not knowing what to do. Hee-Hee! -Destroys M-Nuva's mind- M-Nuva goes limp but remains in the air. -Leaves M-Nuva's body, making him fall to the ground- M-NUva stands up but no memories are with him. Not knowing who he is, what he can do, what he has done, who he has loved, who was his family, nothing. -Hero Forever takes a step closer to M-Nuva, tears streaming down her face- M-Nuva? Hee-Hee. -Takes form standing up, near M-Nuva- Hey, kill that girl over there. She did something wrong... M-NUva stares at Secret and blinks. Then turns toward Hero. She did something bad, she hurt you, she's the reason why bad things happen... Kill her... M-NUva blinks and turns and walks toward Hero. No, M-Nuva! I'm not your enemy! M-NUva stops in his tracks and blinks. I believe she is your enemy... M-NUva turns toward Secret and blinks. No emotions show, no words spoken. M-NUva rushes toward Hero and swings his sword at her. Hee-Hee. -Watches- -Hero Forever narrowly dodges it- M-Nuva! I'm your friend! Secret is the one who hurt you! He erased your memory! M-Nuva once again pauses and stares at both Hero and Secret in turn. -Sighs- Always getting in my way, Hero. -Goes into Hero's mind and starts messing with hers- M-NUva stands and watches no emotion showing in his face. -Hero Forever falls to her knees, holding her head, and shouting in pain- No! Get out of my head! Resitance is useless... Hee-Hee. -Starts tearing memories apart- M-Nuva starts to walk toward Hero. Noooo!! -With a sudden burst of energy, Hero Forever forces Secret out of her mind. Panting, she turns to M-Nuva- See? You've seen what he does. He's the villain. M-NUva turns toward Secret and Hero confused. Hee-Hee. -Two forms of me are standing there when I'm forced out- -Smiles at M-Nuva- You and I beat an evil villain named Malovus not too long ago. We saved the universe together. Don't you remember? Malovus was pathetically weak... If you excuse me... -The two secrets go flying off- M-Nuva looks and Hero. A blank expression on his face. -Points at the two Secrets flying off- And now, the world needs us again. We can't let the Secret get away! M-NUva looks at the Secrets and back at Hero and blinks. -Floating above a city, creates a giant orb of black energy, and drops it, killing all the people there- -Hero Forever stands up, walks over to M-Nuva, and hugs him- By the power of light, I restore your memory. -The two become enveloped in a white light- M-NUva closes and opens his eyes and emotion shows on his face. "Oh! Hero..." M-Nuva steps back his face scarlet. "Thanks." -Hero Forever, blushing furiously, takes a step back- Y-yeah...Don't mention it... -Leaves to the next city and does the same thing- M-NUva turns toward secret hace still red. "What are going going to do about him?" -Hero Forever clears her throat, averting her eyes- I think we'd better go stop him... "But how do we fight a secret?" Hmmm....Secret said that the only way to stop him is to...discover his secret. "Yes...hm." M-Nuva stares at the ground and thinks. -Hero Forever looks to the sky, and thinks- What could it be? "Thats why it is a Secret. But almost every secret comes out eventually." M-NUva continues to stare at the ground. -Hero Forever clears her throat again- Yeah. Well, we should at least protect the people of the cities from him. M-NUva nods his head. "Lets go." M-NUva rushes to the next city Secret is heading to. -Hero Forever follows close behind- M-NUva reaches the city and stands in between Secret and the city. -Hero Forever stands next to M-Nuva- Stop, Secret! -Arbiter teleports next to Rune and M-NUva.- A stream of blue light rushes in from the black sky. It then begins to decelerate, and touches the ground. It stops next to Arbiter. Saber-X stands, resolute, by Arbiter's side. "Secret....what have you done..." is all the returned fighter can say. Hee-Hee. Four foolish beings... Getting in my path is not right... Hee-Hee. Sadly, I can see why Malovus was done in by you guys... M-Nuva looks at the familiar faces and smiles. "Thats because we worked together. Heros and Villains. We are not going to let you terrorize any more people." -(You know... I wish I knew why Secret makes me so unusually upset whenever I'm near him... I guess I'm reading too much into this but! I was going to watch but now I must get involved! Anyone who tries to kill a woman is not worth living in my book. I at least went easy on her trying not to kill her but! Using someone else to try to do her in by erasing their memories of her? No! I won't watch any longer! I have to help!) Hey let me help you guys! This is the real and actual me this time so if I go away then there's no more coming back. (Every clone of me that exists right now will disappear if I die after coming back to life temporarily and I must also figure out who killed me and mother) You shall not get away villain! So sayeth the angel!! Ugh... More foolishness... Hee-Hee. I have not met such a group as this since I first helped within the creation of this universe, this planet, the stars, the moons... Hee-Hee. I shall not fall to such frail hearts such as these... No... I shall not fall to such weaknesses... So- I shall finish you all off... Hee-Hee. -Eyes flash green then back to pink- M-Nuva glares at secret. "What are you doing?" -Watch out! He's gonna try something I'm sure... a shield out of indestructable glass for everyone If I'm going to redeem myself then I should start by helping everyone here to stop you. for some reason <> "You think a barrier is going to stop Secret?" M-NUva readies himself for anything. Hee-Hee. Foolishness will get you nowhere. -Floats through the barrier- What's the point? You shouldn't stop me. Let things run their course as they're supposed to. Hee-Hee. I created the planets... I shall not allow such fools that came into creation from one of my few friends to get in my way... -Hero Forever grows angry- Why do you want to kill everyone, Secret? What do you hope to gain? My wish is simple... But it's a secret... Everything has a reason to exist... -Who is your "friend" Secret? And more importantly... who killed me and my mother when I was born? You I'm sure will know the answer to that and it is also for that reason that I must fight you. To find out these answers. This is why I became a villain although I could've done it differently... That's a secret all in itself... Hee-Hee. Once, there were seven beings... Light, Darkness, Chaos, Order, Luck, Life, and Death... -These beings maintained a sense of balance right? But then one of them betrayed everyone else. Is that what you're saying? Hee-Hee. Yes... And I got rid of them... In such a great sense, they are a part of me... I am them, they are me... We all shall show you... Power... -Six other bodies float out of Secret's body, each looking exactly like Secret except for color differences- Hee-Hee. We seven shall show you... The way, we work... -Come on you guys! We have to stop him! With our powers we just have to! For the fate of the universe and everything that lives in it. I won't allow for any more lives to be destroyed! And you guys shouldn't either! WHO'S WITH ME?! seventeen clones of himself and then turns into his demon form. Each clone however looks diffent form each other. Behold! Every clone I made represents me at a different age. So therefore they will have the respective powers I learned at whatever age I learned them from with each age getting more powers. If I go down one of these clones will at least be able to survive though. Quality is more than quantity in our minds... Seven with great powers created the universe... And There are so many... Hee-Hee. Yes... How about you kill us seven, see where that will get you... Hee-Hee. -Well you got me there... but! You mustn't get away with this! We'll stop you somehow but for me that'll be tommorow... see ya... tommorow... Saber-X turns his look to Arbiter, and communicates with him telepathically. He can only wonder what Arbiter will decide to do... Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. -All speak simultaneously- Well, get out of our way. "I will not allow this". -says Arbiter- "With the destruction you cause, you bring more Chaos into the world, and disrupt the Balance. Chaos and Order are destined to keep each other at bay. Good, Evil; Light, Dark; All must be Balanced. I will fight you Secret- to sustain this Balance." Hee-Hee. Killing us will be all of your downfall... Hee-Hee. "You were the being of Luck, weren't you? The one that betrayed his companions. Leave the fate of all things to chance; Luck, the only being whose power cannot fall into the Balance. Oh, but it is a secret, isn't it?" -says Arbiter, with obvious, heavy sarcasm in his voice.- Hee-Hee. Indeed. I am the being of Luck. Not "were", I am... Still the same. I control all forms of said luck... Bad or good. -Eyes flash green then pink again- Hee-Hee. "Do you find joy in destruction? Is that why you betrayed your companions? You wondered why you had to follow the laws of morality if they only restricted you; kept you from getting what you wanted. You destroyed the other beings because they would only hinder you more. Is that it? Do tell me if I'm wrong." No... Hee-Hee. You see, the other six, liked to build, and then destroy... Like children, they made many universes... And destroyed each one... I grew tired of such calamity... And absorbed them into myself... Hee-Hee. They no longer have control of this universe and don't have the power to destroy it... Hee-Hee. I freed the chains from you people, gave you all a chance... And brought peace... But... It came with such a price... Hee-Hee. "Price?" Hee-Heeeeeeee. A price no being should ever go through... But enough about my past... Enough. This price of mine must be paid in... Hee-Hee. And it will be gold. Hee-Hee. "Gold? Well, that is...unexpected. Or is gold not the price? Are you comparing the value of gold to the new, perfect world you will create? Because believe me, gold is not worth that much." So you think that I want gold? No... I don't... I'm comparing my freedom to gold... Freedom of the price... By exterminating the human race, that is their purpose... To be exterminated by me... That's what my friend of Life came up with for them... Hee-Hee. "You misunderstand me about the gold. But yes, I see your intentions clearly. Yet your intentions will destroy Balance, and give way to Chaos. And I must stop that from happening. That is my reason for fighting- to sustain the Great Balance. Hee-Hee. So... You're willing to kill me... And thus killing the original creators who hold the completeness of this universe... Hee-Hee. "I would prefer to avoid killing; but I will, if necessary." Thus my death, will mark the end of you all. Hee-Hee -Eyes flash- "I will not believe that. I will make sure that Balance prevails." Which is falling apart at this very moment... -The grey colored secret goes flying off in the west direction- "Friend...this is low...I dont wish to do you harm...not that I can...but I will try!" M-NUva goes after the gray secret. Groxiuos absorbs all that is going on. "This Secret... causing so much destruction... and for what? Peace cannot come from mindless destruction! M-NUva, today I will fight with you!" -The grey secret immediately stops, turns around and blasts M-Nuva with a shock wave- M-Nuva falls down and lands head first into the ground creating a crater. Groxiuos jumps down into the crater with M-NUva. "Today we have a common enemy. I think we can help each other out, your powers charge me, and mine just strengthen you. So, I propose our most powerful attacks be used against each other. -The grey secret flies down, crashing into you two inside the crater- M-NUva lies still and unmoving in the crater, breathing ever so slowly. "Darn it... I hope this is enough..." Groxiuos says. Groxiuos charges up a energy attack and fires it at M-NUva. -The grey secret opens his mouth and sucks in the energy attack, powering him up- M-NUva gets up on one knee. "This may be the end." M-Nuva looks at the secret then back at Rune. "Well this is less than ideal..." Groxiuos falls down to the side of the crater. "This Secret... he can bend all rules of reality... we don't have a chance of victory..." -Hero Forever raises her hands and the Secret clones become surrounded by a massive fiery inferno. Slowly, Hero moves the palms of her hands together, making the fire barrier grow smaller, with Hero hoping to trap and incinerate the Secret clones within it- "Rune save your energy. That wont affect them." M-NUva looks at the ground tears welling up in his eyes. "I realize that the Secret I have chased is death...I wont live. I know of it. So..." M-NUva looks at Rune with tears streaming down his face. "Good-bye..." Hee-Hee. -The grey secret snickers- Foolishness, it got you nowhere... Except death... -M-Nuva gets vaporized by a powerful energy beam from the grey secret, nothing is left- "NOOOOO!!!!" Saber shouts. -The other secrets vanish and appear next to the grey secret- (Clones, they aren't clones, they're the other beings that were absorbed by me...) -Hero Forever looks over at M-Nuva- What do you mean? -Well it's like this! I'll explain from here. You see since Secret is the being of luck he can pretty much make himself be unharmed if he wanted to by making his luck good... or can Secret do that Arbiter? And you guys take on a being you think you can handle. Arbiter... I'll leave you with Secret. As for myself... I'll deal with death. Since I favor well in that area but! I shouldn't expect an easy battle... Come on Death. Time to see if I can cheat you one more time before I die forever like I did the second time I came down to Earth! Hee-Hee. You'll die eventually Angel, for your second chance that I gave you... Hee-Hee. -All the secrets fly off to space, leaving the group with one less member- (People, the secret is split into the seven beings that created the universe... The secrets of Luck, Life, Death, Light, Darkness, Order, and Chaos. Each is the secret of the said thing... EX: The secret of Death, the secret of Luck... Get it right... And Hero, M-Nuva is dead...) -Well then I'm off! To fight death that is! Maybe if I get this guy to fall then I'll get my answers. and the seveteen clones fly off after Death. Um and I believe I split this into another section Micheal. Leave it be! It's needed because this takes too long to edit now. (Then get rid of just going after Death... He's not the angel of death... He's the secret of Death and he is with the other secrets and going off alone kills you!) -Um... I brought my seventeen clones with me and I told everyone to fight whoever they thought they could take on... wait a second! You're right! That is a bad idea... but! Why did you help me when you could've easily let me die? his claws to prepare an attack (Clone 16!) (Right!) clone of age 16 starts to form a sphere consisting of electricity. You see I learn a new technique at a different age but one of these ages I learned my most powerful attack only seen almost used against Saber and Starkiller... Hee-Hee. Your attacks are nothing... -That may be so but! If the twenty-two (including my clones of all my ages) of us combine our powers, then we could at least defeat one of you guys. BTW one of my clones is the most powerful of all but! I won't reveal that even though Secret already knows that... the sphere made from clone sixteen with his claws to make his claws electrified! Kill one of the beings that uphold the power... Good idea, and kill yourself in that process. Hee-Hee. Groxiuos crawls out of the crater and starts absorbing solar energy. Hee-Hee. -The secrets have gone into space and vanished, only to appear on another part of Earth- -Meanwhile, Arbiter follows the Secret of Darkness.- Hee-Hee. -The secret of Darkness floats out in space- -Hero Forever approaches M-Nuva's dead body- M-Nuva. -She crumples to the ground near him, tears streaming down her face- -M-Nuva's body reforms somehow- M-Nuva was in the same position he was in when incinerated but he had changed. M-NUva's robe was now white and his eyes silver. M-Nuva stands up and turns to face Rune. "Hello." M-NUva smiles and runs over and hugs Rune then turns and looks into the sky. "What has happend while I was dead." Hee-Hee. -The white secret looks up at the sky, smiling- M-NUva looks to the sky. "I know you are listening and I would like to say...thank you secret of life. I am in your debt." Hee-Hee. -The secrets fly back up to to the sky- M-Nuva then turns back to Rune in an embracing hug. "I promise to protect you...but first we must stop Angel." Hee-Hee. Luck: What should we do first? Light:I don't know... Death: Kill... Hee-Hee. M-NUva steps back from Hero and Floats up to where Angel and Death fight. "Stop Angel. We don't want to kill Death." Hee-Hee. But oh, I could kill you again if you wish for that.. M-NUva looks at Death. "Not again. The first time was pain enough. Angel the reason we shouldn't kill death is because without him we would not be able to die. So those that have pain cant go to heaven." M-Nuva turns to Death. "I would actually like to thank you for what you do." (F.Y.I people, the secrets can speak telepathically to each other...) Hee-Hee. Thank me for my job? Why would anyone bother? "Many dont. But I now know that without you...heaven would not be...everyone would not die...life would not have a purpose. If we could only live forever then what would there be to live for when you can do it and live. You ease the ones who pains would stay and would torture for eternity. You are certainly great." Oh... Wow... Hee-Hee. -The secret of Death fades- M-NUva sighs. "I hope we do not cross paths again." Then M-NUva has a strange feeling coming from the left side on his back. M-NUva looks back and a devil wing grew out of shoulder. "What..." -M-Nuva hears the secret of Death's voice- You died, so I shall leave a mark on your body, representing your coming back to the living... Hee-Hee. -The voice fades- M-NUva looks back and the wing fades. "It will always be there...but wont stay...but if I want it there..." M-Nuva looks back again and the wing comes back. "Thank you Death." -All the secrets vanish to a castle floating out in space, appearing in a meeting room- Light: Hee-Hee. Darkness: These people are good... Life: Indeed, letting them live is a good idea. Death: Good? They must die! Luck: Hm... Hee-Hee. Luck may be on their side... Order: We need to calm down... Chaos: Calm? No way, this is so fun! ???????: No... The plans shall continue... And never stop... All shall be under my control! M-NUva floats down to where the other heros and villains lie with his newly won wing showing. "The battle was been won. But the war has just begun." -Add more conversation here-